<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Taking It All In (how much I adore you) by lostinthesounds</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24208078">Taking It All In (how much I adore you)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinthesounds/pseuds/lostinthesounds'>lostinthesounds</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The 100 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, like so much fluff, we need it</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:53:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,530</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24208078</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinthesounds/pseuds/lostinthesounds</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke stressing over her psychology final exam, only to remind herself that her lovely boyfriend Bellamy Blake exists to take care of her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>115</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Taking It All In (how much I adore you)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi everyone, I’ve recently been popping out these short fluff fics for some time and I love them. I’ve been feeling pretty uninspired with writing lately and feel the need to get back into the groove of things. </p><p>I love you guys and hope you’re all staying well. In light of recent crisis and news, I’ll be sharing some links to educate yourself on what’s happening in the world and how to help.</p><p>this is a tweet to petitions you can sign for multiple issues: https://twitter.com/kindapopular/status/1272151712854413315?s=20 </p><p>donation links to support black trans lives: https://twitter.com/SweeneySays/status/1271830205280038912?s=20 </p><p>and a thread of petitions to continue supporting the black lives matter movement: https://twitter.com/goinsupernova/status/1270393799710322690?s=20 </p><p> </p><p>even if you can’t donate, please just continue spreading this conversation and staying educated and informed about your rights. I hope you’re staying safe and can find some happiness in this fic. thank you for reading &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>When Bellamy twisted the knob to his dorm room, he stood in the doorway at a loss for words. </p><p> </p><p>(He wasn't necessarily shocked, although Clarke's wide eyes of concern made it seem so, but he was out of breath from his run and he couldn't do anything besides stare) </p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry!" Clarke swiveled in his desk chair, blonde waves held back in a tight ponytail with a purple highlighter perched behind her ear. She was referring to the mess of the open textbook on the carpet, the two plastic empty coffee cups from the school café that missed the trash can next to his nightstand, and the trail of index cards that led from the door to his desk. "I'll clean it up in a bit, Bell." She promised. </p><p> </p><p>"It's fine," He assured, throwing his sweater onto his bed before stepping over the index cards that he was afraid to ruin for being so neat. Grabbing his towel from his closet rack, he turns to his girlfriend and isn't surprised to see her so focused on her studying. "Are you doing good? Do you need something?" </p><p> </p><p>Clarke looked up at him, lips curling up into a smile so soft that makes him wish he was closer so he could cup her cheeks without moving. She taps the pen in her hand on the paper she was writing on, and shakes her head after thinking about it. "I'm almost done, so I'll be out of your way in no time." </p><p> </p><p>Bellamy adjusts the towel over his shoulder, tilting his head in a bit of confusion. "You don't wanna stay here?" He's been dating Clarke for the past year, and no matter how much time goes by, he still feels his heart beat a little faster every time she looks at him with those big blue eyes that make him stumble with words. "I mean, you <em>can</em>. It's never a problem for me." </p><p> </p><p>She stops tapping her pen, "Are you sure?" </p><p> </p><p>"I'm not gonna turn my own girlfriend away because she likes to make messes in my room." </p><p> </p><p>"<em>Hey.</em>" </p><p> </p><p>"You know It's out of love, babe." He grins wide, making the short stride over to his dresser to grab a set of clothes to bring with him to the shower room. He decides that he really likes the domesticity of having Clarke study behind him, while he prepares to go shower after working out. It was a thought that crossed his mind often, the one thing that didn't seem so scary when he thought about his relationship. That one thing being the possibility of spending the rest of his life with the blonde who's currently stressing herself out more than she needs to for an exam she's been studying for the past three days. </p><p> </p><p>Before he's able to twist the door open, Clarke calls out to him. </p><p> </p><p>"I'll probably be gone by the time you get back to get pajamas from my room," She says, not wasting another second before turning back to her note taking. "So don't be alarmed!" </p><p> </p><p>"I'm not saying that you could look through my drawers to find a shirt or sweatpants to wear..." Bellamy suggests with a playful tone, already thinking about it. "But that's exactly what I'm saying." </p><p> </p><p>"None of your sweatpants <em>fit—Oh.” She</em> paused, realizing what he meant. "Bellamy!" </p><p> </p><p>"I've seen you naked,” He was stuck admiring the blush rise on her cheeks and the redness on her face. He pulls the door back, stepping out into the hall before saying "You know I love—" </p><p> </p><p>"I will not hesitate to throw my psych textbook at your face if you don't leave," Clarke warned, squinting her eyes at the stubborn boy. </p><p> </p><p>He surrenders his hands in the air mockingly, and the smile never leaves his face as he walks down the corridor to the shower hall. Not understanding what's ever done to deserve a girl like Clarke Griffin, he tries to hurry through showering to make it back to his room as fast as possible. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The minute she felt Bellamy's arm wrap around her shoulders pulling her back into his chest to give her the comfort she desperately needed, she feels her body relax. </p><p> </p><p> "Want some coffee?" He whispered in her ear, a small smile growing across his lips that she wanted to kiss. "I'll go down to the lounge, if you want." </p><p> </p><p>Clarke leaned back into his chest, hand gripping onto his elbow to persuade him.</p><p> </p><p>"Please?" </p><p> </p><p>Bellamy grins, and she turns her head to catch a glimpse of the matching set of dark circles under his eyes. He looks down at her flash cards, and begins to pull away. "Massed practice isn't effective, princess. It won't help you."</p><p> </p><p> "It works sometimes." She groaned. </p><p> </p><p>"You need rest to remember things," He gestured to his bed in the corner of the room, and pouts like a child. "And who am I gonna cuddle with if you don't sleep tonight? It was my turn to be the little spoon." </p><p> </p><p>She laughs, and it's the most beautiful sound he's ever heard.</p><hr/><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><br/>When the red Netflix logo fades and his computer screen turns black, he closes his laptop and sets it down on the floor next to his bed and slides it under. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sighing, he holds his sleeping girlfriend closer to his chest. He couldn’t blame her for falling asleep because the both of them had gotten a few good laughs in the last hour watching <em>Set It Up</em>, and the exhaustion was starting to creep up on him too. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Bellamy rubs his eyes, suddenly taking notice of how heavy they are. He doesn’t check the clock, knowing it must be late already, and didn’t feel the need to think about waking up early tomorrow morning or worrying about how many hours of sleep he had. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Please don’t say I fell asleep again.” Clarke’s raspy voice is gentle against his chest, almost sounding muffled by the material of his shirt. “I actually liked that movie.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We could watch it again after finals.” He says. “I promise.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Clarke’s legs kick at the blanket so she could nuzzle further into him, but ends up lifting her head to look at him in the darkness of the room. “I’m sorry for not paying attention, Bell. I’ve just been—“ </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey.” Bellamy stops her, adjusting under the covers to lay on his side so he could wrap his arm around her waist. He pulls her close, warmth spreading through the both of them in their air conditioned room. She had nothing to be sorry about, not when she was stressed over school. “It’s not your fault and I’ll take you out on a proper date when exams are over.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Clarke had just realized that he was holding her from behind, and she turns her head to the side to face her boyfriend. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I thought you wanted to be the little spoon,” She pointed out, already reaching for his wrist to pull his arm away from her. “What happened?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Bellamy doesn’t say anything for a moment, holding her tighter than before and resting his head in her neck. He presses his lips softly against her skin and lets his hand crawl under the hem of her shirt to rub circles on her hip. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Worry about me tomorrow, okay?” He whispered, and her heart was just about ready to burst. Her hand reaches up to stroke through his front curls, and he melts into her touch. “I’ll sleep like a baby if I get to hold you either way.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">In her moment of insecurity about her final exam in the morning, she finds herself seeking some assurance. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Do you believe I could pass the test?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“With flying colors.” Bellamy says, dozing off into sleep. He even begins to slur his words, “I believe in you, Clarke. I think that with all the hardwork you do—“ He nuzzles into her shoulder, “You could do anything.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Clarke huffs, not used to taking compliments so well. She wasn’t in the right position to kiss him goodnight, so she just holds his hand that’s resting across her chest and closes her eyes. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">* * * * </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When she wakes up to an empty bed and reads the clock to see it’s just struck 8am she’s surprised with a large cup of coffee on the nightstand and a note written in black ink. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>You’ll do great. Wishing you the best of luck, I love you - B</em> </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She doesn’t hesitate in grabbing one of Bellamy’s old high school sweatshirts from his—she hates to admit it, but messy—closet after making a quick trip to her dorm hall to shower. Sitting down at his desk, she manages to test herself with a few more flash cards before she calls it quits. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She was prepared for this. She would be okay. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Bellamy believed in her. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And most of all, she knew she would do great after running herself mad with studying these past few nights. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The next thing she wanted to worry about was trying to figure out what to wear for her date with Bellamy that he promised, and she couldn’t wait. She would gladly welcome the stress with open arms because she loved him.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>